


An Unexpected Detour

by mithrel



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossover, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally ends up on <i>Serenity.</i>  Then he accidentally brings Sam and Dean with him. Then they come back on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bit Off-Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random encounter.

When Castiel appears, the man in the long coat jumps, and immediately draws a weapon on him. “What in the _tyen shiao duh_ are you?”

Castiel frowns at him, wondering where Dean is. “I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

The weapon remains pointed at him. “Is that a fact? How about you tell me how you angel’d yourself onto my ship?”

Castiel’s brow furrows. “Ship?”

A hint of pride leaks through the suspicion as the man nods. “Yeah, _Serenity._ Finest ship from here to Boros.”

Castiel looks at him more deeply for a moment. The man looks like he wants to back away, but doesn’t. “Ah, yes, I see. I overshot my target by a considerable margin.”

The man’s brow furrows. “Target?”

“Earth.”

Now the man looks angry. “What the hell are you talking about? Earth-that-was has been gone for centuries! And don’t give me any _luh-suh_ about angels. I don’t believe in angels.”

Castiel nods. “This is true. You fit the type.”

“Type?”

Castiel nods again. “A leader, brave, sometimes to the point of recklessness, willing to die for his cause. Disrespectful of authority and more often than not on the wrong side of the law. Rather like someone I know.” And he smiles slightly

The man’s anger grows. “How the hell do you know so all-fired much about me?”

Castiel sobers. “I’m sorry, Captain Reynolds, I have to go.”

“Now wait just a gorram–”

But Castiel’s already gone.  



	2. A Bit Off-Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas ends up back on _Serenity_ , and this time he brings Sam and Dean with him.

When Sam looks around, he knows within an instant that Cas zapped them to the wrong place. He opens his mouth to ask, but–

“Where the hell are we?”

–Dean beats him to it.

Cas looks puzzled. Not like he doesn’t know where they are, but like he’s not sure why they’re there.

“You again?!”

Sam looks over to see a man in a long brown coat, carrying a pistol.

“You know him?” Dean’s demanding of Cas.

“We’ve met once before.”

“Wouldn’t exactly say that,” the man counters.

“Ya want me to ventilate ’em, Cap’n?” This comes from a beefy guy carrying the biggest gun Sam’s ever seen, and considering he got his first pistol when he was nine, that’s saying something.

Castiel immediately steps in front of the two of them. Sam’s taller than him, so he sees it when the guy shoots, over the shouted protests of the man in the coat. The bullet hits, and does no damage. Cas tilts his head.

The string of words that comes out of the guy’s mouth isn’t English. Sam thinks it might be Japanese, or maybe Chinese, but from the tone those words won’t be found in any textbook.

The captain stares for a long moment. “What the hell are you?”

“I told you on our last encounter.”

“I don’t believe in angels!” the man says, but he sounds shaken.

“Join the club,” Dean mutters, shoving past Castiel. “Who are you?”

“It’s my ship, I’ll ask the questions!”

Dean gets that rebellious expression that Sam knows means he’s about to say something monumentally stupid, so Sam forestalls him. “We’re sorry, Captain. We came here by accident.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m Sam Winchester. That’s my brother, Dean.” As he looks over he realizes Cas must have done something, since Dean’s face is red and his mouth is opening and shutting, but no sound is coming out. Sam spares the time to shoot Cas a grateful look. “This is Cas. He really is an angel.”

The Captain snorts and mutters something disbelieving. “Only one person on this ship’d believe in angels.” He pauses. “Well, maybe two, but one’s crazy.”

“Hey, crazy works,” Dean says, apparently in control of his vocal cords again.

He’s interrupted by the entry of the most gorgeous woman Sam’s ever seen. She’s elegant and graceful, wearing clothes that look expensive, but are too low-cut for respectability.

Dean gives her his charming grin, and the captain immediately steps in front of her. Sam knows that look. It’s the one Cas gets when anything comes between him and Dean.

The woman huffs, moves around the captain, and curtseys at Dean. “Hello.”

And Sam sees something he never expected in a million years. Dean _blushes,_ and coughs out a “Hi.”

Then a girl wanders in. Sam can’t quite tell her age, but he figures if she’s legal it’s barely. There’s something about her eyes that reminds him of Cas’, only they’re not super-focused the way his are.

She stops and stares at Castiel. “You sing.”

“What?” the captain asks, as Castiel looks startled. 

“I…do,” he responds after a moment. “But how did you know that?”

“I can hear you. In my head. There are others too, but they’re not singing with you. Not anymore.”

Dean shoots Sam a _what-the-fuck?_ look, and Sam shrugs.

Cas kneels down in front of her. “What else do you hear? In your head?”

“All kinds of things. Feelings. Colors. Screaming…” she shudders.

“River…?” It’s another man, not much older than the girl Cas is talking to. “What are you doing to her?!” He takes a step toward Cas, but the angel lifts a hand.

“Stop.”

Everyone freezes. Castiel hadn’t raised his voice, but there was something in it that bypassed the brain in favor of the muscles.

“Would you like it to be quiet? In your head?” he asks in a more gentle voice than Sam’s heard him use.

The girl nods. “Yes.”

Cas reaches out a hand and puts it to her forehead. There’s a low rumbling whine that resonates through the floor and a flash of light. The girl collapses.

The man gives a cry and runs over to her.

“She is unharmed,” Castiel says. “She has powerful abilities, but her mind has been flayed to bring them out. When she wakes, she will be whole again.”

The man ignores him, taking River’s pulse and checking her breathing. Then he looks up at Castiel with fire in his eyes. “If you hurt my sister, I swear I’ll–”

“Whoa, dude,” Dean cuts him off. “If Cas says he fixed her, he fixed her.”

“ _No one_ can fix her,” River’s brother says, his voice anguished.

“Cas can.”

Sam rolls his eyes. He’s _so_ going to give Dean crap for that later. But…

“Uh, guys? There’s something eviscerating people, remember?”

Dean snaps to attention. “Crap, yeah. C’mon, Cas!”

Cas nods, but before he gets up he leans over River to whisper, “I will return.”


	3. Future History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives some needed explanations.

When they’re back where they should be, the thing snacking on people’s guts has been hacked to quivering bits and they’re sitting in the motel enjoying a well-deserved beer, Sam turns to Cas.

“So where was that?”

“Hm?” Cas looks up from his contemplation of the scars on the table.

“What do you mean ‘hm’?” Dean demands. “The place with all the crazy people and the hot chick!”

Sam rolls his eyes. Of course Dean would distinguish between the two.

“Ah, yes. _Serenity._ ”

“ _Serenity?!?_ ” Dean repeats incredulously.

Cas levels him with a stern look. “Yes. Named after Serenity Valley. Several hundred years from now there will be a battle on another world in the Unification War, between the Independents and the Alliance.”

“So, what, like Gettysburg?” Sam asks, as Dean shoots him a _my-God-you’re-a-geek_ look.

Cas, surprisingly, nods. “Or the Alamo.”

“So they lost,” Sam said.

Cas nods again. “Captain Reynolds was a sergeant for the Independents. Now he’s a smuggler.”

Sam whistles through his teeth.

“This history lesson is fascinating,” Dean breaks in. “But how did he know you?”

“As I said, I was there once before.”

“So, what, you just happened to end up in the same place twice?”

“Not exactly. All times and places are open to angels, but once we have actually been there, we are connected to that place. I had only been there once before, so the connection is relatively weak. Not like the connection I have to 21st century Earth.”

Sam almost rolls his eyes again. All that might be true, but he figures if Dean ended up in some other century, Cas wouldn’t gravitate to this one, no matter how many times he’s been here.

“So who was the guy with the micro-dick?”

Cas tilts his head at Dean, and he sighs.

“The big-ass gun, dude. How can you have been on Earth this long and not picked things up?”

“That was Jayne.”

“Jane? That’s a girl’s name.”

Cas nods. “Which may account for his disposition.”

“Gee, a guy overcompensating for being named after a girl. Sound like anyone we know, Dean?”

“Shut up, Samantha.”

“Who’s the girl?” Sam asks, ignoring Dean. “And what was that about singing?”

“River.” Cas looks suddenly troubled. “She heard the Song of the Seraphim.”

“The what?”

Cas sighs. “Some call it the music of the spheres.”

“But that’s not literal music,” Sam protests.

Cas gives him a Look, as if he’s said something unutterably stupid. “Yes it is. Humans can’t hear it, because it’s in our true voices, but it is music.”

“So how come psycho-chick could hear it?” Dean wants to know.

“River has…certain abilities.”

Sam jumps. “Like I did?”

Cas sighs almost inaudibly and nods. “Yes. But instead of demon blood they used chemicals and surgery. They raped her mind. Her brother rescued her, and has been trying to help her, but…” He sighs again.

“So you fixed her?” Sam asks.

“As much as I can. The physical damage is healed, but the emotional trauma remains. And there is nothing I can do to suppress her abilities; once triggered they are permanent. But she should be able to control them now, with help.”

“You said you were going to go back,” Dean breaks in.

Cas nods. “I am perhaps the only one who can teach her to control her abilities.”

“I want to go with you when you go,” Sam says.

Both Dean and Cas stare at him, but after a moment Dean nods to himself, and Cas says, “Very well.”

“Then I’m coming too. God knows what kind of trouble you two could get into on another planet.”

“Serenity isn’t a planet, Dean. It’s a spaceship.”

Dean gulps, but sets his jaw. “I’m still going.”  



	4. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Inara make Plans.

They materialize in the now-familiar cargo hold with the catwalk above it. There’s no one around, but in a moment Captain Reynolds appears.

“Would it be too much to ask to get some warning you’re coming? We could’a been in the middle of something.”

Castiel shrugs. “My apologies. Where is River?”

Captain Reynolds shakes his head. “Who knows?” He goes to a spot on the wall, presses it, and says, “Doc, cargo bay, pronto. You’ve got visitors.”

Before the doctor arrives, though, a breathless girl…woman, really…runs into the cargo bay. “Cap’n, I found the problem with the–” She stops abruptly, staring at them.

She doesn’t look like much…grubby overalls; long light brown hair, slightly tangled; freckles obscured by a smear of oil. She’s holding some sort of tool, although Sam’s never seen anything like it before.

Captain Reynolds steps in. “Kaylee, these are Castiel and…” he hesitates.

“Sam and Dean.”

“Sam and Dean Winchester. This is Kaylee, our mechanic. She’s the one who keeps this bucket of bolts in the air.”

Sam sees Dean gulp, as Kaylee blushes.

“Anyway, I fixed the stabilizer, for now, but we need to–”

Captain Reynolds sighs. “I know, get into port so we can restock. I’m working on it.”

Simon comes in then, and Castiel nods to the others. “Captain Reynolds. Kaylee,” and walks out.

Dean looks at Kaylee scornfully. “So where’s the real mechanic?”

She stiffens. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon. You can’t possibly know anything about machines.”

“Why not?” she shoots back, and Sam winces, knowing what’s coming, but unable to prevent it.

“Because you’re a _girl._ ”

“Oh, really? How about we go down to the engine room, and _you_ show me what to do, since you’re so smart?”

Sam winces again, but Dean smirks slightly and nods. “Fine by me.”

“Don’t break anything we need!” Captain Reynolds calls after them.

Kaylee snorts, but otherwise ignores him.

Sam looks around, unsure what to do while the others are occupied, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps, and whirls around, to see the elegant woman…he never caught her name.

“Inara,” Captain Reynolds says, not seeming entirely pleased.

“Captain. I’m sure I can entertain our guest while he’s here.”

The Captain outright scowls at that, as Sam feels his throat constrict, but he only growls something indecipherable and storms out.

She smiles at Sam, and he gulps. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“Uh…Sam. Sam Winchester.”

She holds out a hand, and he takes it, wondering if she expects him to kiss it. “Inara Serra.”

“Pleased to meet you,” he manages.

“Likewise.”

Sam tries to think of something to say to break the increasingly awkward silence, but before he can, she says, “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

He reluctantly follows her out of the cargo bay, along a corridor, to what looks like a separate ship. A transport?

Once he’s inside, however, he realizes that it’s much more than that.

Sam looks around the small ship. It’s obvious it’s not part of _Serenity._ That was spartan and shabby; this is…the only word that comes to his mind is _opulent._

There’s what look like silk hangings all over the walls, a long curved couch with red cushions and lots of wooden furniture.

“Please, sit down,” Inara says behind him, and Sam jumps, barely stopping himself from whirling on her.

“I’m sorry,” she says, as Sam perches awkwardly on the couch. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Uh…no thanks.”

She smiles softly. “I don’t bite, I promise.”

Sam flushes. “I’m sorry. It’s just that…I mean…you’re obviously not a smuggler.”

She smiles again. “No, I’m not. I’m a Companion.”

Sam considers that for a moment, along with her high-quality but revealing clothing, her impeccable appearance and the drastic contrast of her ship with everything else he’s seen here. “You’re a prostitute?”

She grimaces slightly. “Please. That’s hardly an accurate description.”

“Sorry,” Sam says again.

“You couldn’t know. Companions receive training in all sorts of subjects…literature, psychology, music. When you contract with a Companion it isn’t just about sex. Sex isn’t even the main part of it.”

“Oh,” Sam said, still not quite believing. “Then what is?”

“Making the person feel special.”

Sam laughs bitterly. “Being special isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He thinks of Jess, briefly, and closes his eyes.

“It’s also about giving them someone to talk to, helping them deal with their problems.”

“Must be pretty expensive, huh?”

“Almost always, yes.”

Sam nods tiredly. Not that Inara can help him with _his_ issues, no matter what kind of training she has. He changes the subject.

“What does the captain think of your job?”

“He thinks I’m the only respectable one on board.”

Sam’s startled into a laugh. “But aren’t you…I mean…”

Inara snorts. “No.”

“But he was...”

“It’s complicated.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Tell me about it. My brother and Cas…”

She smiles. “I noticed.”

Sam’s surprised. It’s not like she’s seen much of any of them. “I wish they’d stop dancing around each other and just _admit_ it!”

Inara’s smile turns wicked. “We could maybe…help things along.”

Sam can’t help grinning back. “What did you have in mind?”  



	5. Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel starts helping River.

Castiel enters a brightly-lit room with two cots and pieces of metal on shelves. River is lying on one of the cots, asleep. “How is she?”

Simon laughs, but it’s hollow. “She’s…River. She’s almost like she was before those bastards got hold of her.” His voice cracks, and he coughs. “But…things have been happening.”

“What sorts of things?” Castiel asks sharply.

Simon shrugs. “Lights…flickering, things falling off shelves. Last week I could have sworn _she_ was levitating.”

Castiel nods. “Telekinesis.”

“Anyway, I’ve been keeping her sedated, to prevent accidents.”

“Can you wake her?”

Simon goes to a shelf and loads a syringe, then presses it to River’s arm. She stirs.

“You came back,” she says groggily.

“I promised I would.”

“You don’t sing anymore,” she says. She sounds disappointed.

“I do. I can teach you to hear it, if you want.”

“I do.”

“Very well. But first there are more important things to do.” Castiel puts a hand on her head. “I need to look in your mind, to see what your abilities are.”

She hesitates a moment, then says, “Okay.”

He surveys her abilities, seeing which are innate, which were enhanced, and which were created. He sees immediately that this will require several sessions, so he damps down her abilities until he can teach her to control them.

Besides the telekinesis she is able to read minds, has phenomenal abilities with weapons and hand to hand combat, as well as stealth. She can assimilate and interpret knowledge almost instantly, and control her own and others’ bodily functions.

Some of the things are simple to deal with. He ties the combat abilities to life-threatening situations, where she needs them to defend herself or others. He temporarily erases her memory of the telekinesis, mind-reading and stealth, as well as her ability to assimilate knowledge. One thing at a time.

He pulls back. “I can train her, but it will take some time,” he tells Simon. “And it is better done in privacy.”

Simon hesitates.

“I give you my word that I will do no harm to your sister. There is no one else who can help her. You must trust me.”

After a long moment, Simon nods. “You did bring her back. I didn’t think anyone could do that. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Castiel nods and turns back to River. He’s going to work on her ability to control pheromones and autonomic processes, since that is the most dangerous of her remaining abilities.

“You have a great many abilities,” he tells River. “They can be useful, but also very dangerous if you don’t know how to control them.”

She swallows, then says, “I know. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You can control other people’s heartbeats, or respiration…accelerate someone’s breathing, slow someone’s heartbeat, or even stop it entirely.”

She pales.

“This body does not need breath or a heartbeat. I am going to stop my heart, and I want you to start it again.”

“But–”

“Do it.” Castiel stops his vessel’s heart, and waits.

River hesitates, then reaches forward and puts a hand on his chest. Nothing happens for a moment, then Castiel feels a shock and his heart begins beating again. “Very good.”

Then he creates a scene around them, a bare room, with the two of them standing there. A man appears, in evident distress. He’s hyperventilating, and sweat coats his body. He staggers over to River. “You gotta help me!”

She jerks back. “I don’t…”

“Calm him.”

“But–”

“Calm him.”

River moves over to the man and puts her hands on his shoulders. She breathes deeply and slowly, and Castiel can see her transferring the rhythm to the man. Gradually his breathing slows and he relaxes.

“Well done,” Castiel says softly. River smiles at him.

He has her practice until he’s sure she can do it if the need arises, then adds one more thing. He puts an age trigger on this, so she is not yet aware of it, as well as tying it into the other party’s willingness, but with this when River comes of age she will be able to adjust her own pheromones to increase the pleasure of her partner during intercourse.

River is looking tired, so he abolishes the scene. “That is enough training for today, I believe.”

She looks up at him, then hugs him, impulsively. “Thank you!”

He stiffens, then awkwardly hugs her back. “You are most welcome.”  



	6. Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean puts his foot in his mouth, and Castiel finds a kindred spirit.

Dean follows Kaylee into the belly of the ship, sure he can show her a thing or two. Sure, he’s never worked on a spaceship before, but he’s been working on cars since before he could walk–well, OK, but close enough–and how different could it be?

He gets an answer to that question as Kaylee leads him into a room full of spinning, clanking, whirling things. He gulps. He’s never seen anything like three quarters of this stuff.

“So, you should be able to tell me what all this stuff is, since you’re a _man_ and all.”

Dammit, someone so innocent-looking should _not_ be this evil. He tries to bluff it out. “Sure.”

She points to a lever moving up and down. “What’s that?”

“Uh…cam shaft?”

“A what?” She looks briefly confused, “No, it’s a stabilizer.”

Presumably the one she’d just fixed.

“What’s that, then?” It’s some sort of clear cylinder with a liquid pump inside it. He does his best, even though he knows she won’t be fooled by his bullshitting. “Water pump.”

“Nope, wrong again. Fuel admixture chamber. You wanna try best three of five?”

Dean grins weakly. “Alright, you got me. I have no clue what any of this stuff’s supposed to do.”

Kaylee tsks. “And you call yourself a mechanic. Come on.”

He hadn’t actually _called_ himself anything, just implied it. Still, he goes to where she’s removing a panel from the wall. “Polarizing injector needs fixing. You can help me.”

Dean might not have seen anything like this before, but he’s a quick study, at least when it comes to mechanics. As they finish up he says, “You really know your stuff.”

She grins. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

As he gets to his feet again, Dean muses, “Man, I wish I could show you my baby.”

Kaylee looks askance at him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t really seem like the father type.”

“Wha–No! I meant my car!” Dean thinks of something. “Uh…you do know what a car is?”

She snorts. “Of course!”

“Sorry…I just thought with this being a spaceship…”

“I _have_ seen holos, you know.”

“Believe me, whatever you’ve seen, they can’t compare to the real thing. And no other car compares to my baby.”

She smiles, gives the top of the panel a fond pat. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

***

After he’s finished tending to River, Castiel isn’t sure what to do. Sam and Dean have both disappeared, and he doesn’t want to bother the crew.

“Hello. You look lost.”

Castiel turns at the deep, melodic voice, and shakes his head at the man he sees there. “The cargo hold is that way.”

The man smiles. “That wasn’t what I meant. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“My name is Castiel.”

The man’s mouth opens in a silent _ah_ sound. “The angel of Thursday.”

Castiel cocks his head. “Most people don’t recognize the name.”

He smiles again and holds out his hand. “Shepherd Book.”

Now Castiel recognizes the simple gray-and-black clothing the man is wearing. He hesitantly holds out his hand for the shepherd to shake. His hand is dry, and his grip firm without being crushing…not that he could hurt Castiel anyway.

“My friends seem to be occupying themselves elsewhere.”

“Since you find yourself temporarily at loose ends, why don’t we talk?”

Castiel surprises himself by nodding.

***

Shepherd Book leads him to unsurprisingly austere quarters and gestures him to a nonetheless comfortable-looking chair. “Please, sit.”

Castiel sits.

“When did you come on the ship, if I may ask? We haven’t been planetside recently.”

“It’s…complicated.”

Shepherd Book gives an enigmatic smile. “My life has been surprisingly complicated in the past year. Try me.”

Castiel hesitates, not sure how to approach this. He’s almost certain the man will believe in angels, but he’s not so sure about time travel. “You recognized my name.”

“Well, yes. I am a Shepherd after all. You’re named after the Angel of Thursday.”

It’s Castiel’s turn to smile. “Not exactly. I’m the original.”

Book raises a brow. “You’re an angel?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I didn’t say that, but what is an angel doing here?”

“What is a shepherd doing here?”

“What better place for a shepherd than with those in need of redemption?”

Castiel nods, granting the point. “I initially came here by accident. I returned to help River.”

“I’ve never met a soul more in need of help.”

 _I have,_ Castiel thinks, remembering blood and screams, the stained soul standing over the pitiful remnants still bearing tatters of its former glory.

“But I meant it when I said you looked lost. Not to presume, but is there anything I can do to help?”

Castiel sighs. “I don’t know if anyone can. I find myself…struggling.”

“I’m a good listener,” Book encourages him softly.

So Castiel begins talking, and surprises himself by telling the man everything, from rescuing the Righteous Man to choosing humans over his brothers and sisters, Sam releasing Lucifer to his fall into Hell, his own discovery that God didn’t care to his subsequent decision to restore order in Heaven. Book is quiet throughout his recitation.

“But who am I to presume I know best?” Castiel finishes. “I’ve never even seen God’s Face.”

“God resurrected you twice. He must have had a reason for that.”

Castiel laughs bitterly. “God? God is gone. He doesn’t _care._ I thought He might return after the Apocalypse was over, but…”

“It’s possible He thinks you’re doing fine on your own. The three of you did stop the Apocalypse after all.”

Castiel snorts at the idea.

“God works–”

“I begin to see what Dean finds so annoying about that particular quotation,” Castiel cuts him off.

The shepherd only smiles. “You made a decision to play ‘sheriff.’ There must have been a reason for that.”

Castiel frowns. “Someone needed to fill the vacuum after Michael and Lucifer fell.”

“Couldn’t someone else have done so?”

He shakes his head. “Gabriel was killed, and he would have been a most unsuitable leader in any case. Anna was also killed. Raphael…”

“Raphael what?” the shepherd prompts him.

Castiel sighs. “Raphael is one of those who precipitated the Apocalypse. He does not have humanity’s best interests at heart.”

“And you do?”

Castiel thinks a moment. He was the only one who picked a side and kept it. Gabriel might have fought on humanity’s side at the end, but he seemed to regard them more as pets or toys than anything else. Anna was initially against the Apocalypse, but once she regained her Grace and was taken captive… “I do.”

“Why is that so important?”

“Without God to oversee things, humanity has no voice,” Castiel says, only now putting what he’s felt into words. “If Heaven is run by those who see humans as inferior, as tools to be used, it’s possible there will be another crisis. Not an Apocalypse, but something that will take away their freedom.”

Shepherd Book nods. “Then you have your answer.”

“But I was a traitor.”

Book shakes his head. “Lucifer was a traitor, and those others who thought they could rule in God’s place. You did what you thought He would want.”

“But how can I _know_ what He’d want?” Castiel demands.

Book smiles slightly. “No one can. Just do what you think is right. And…possibly ask your friends for advice. They’ve made mistakes, as all humans do, but their hearts are in the right place.”

Castiel nods. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you,_ ” he responds. “It’s not every shepherd who gets the chance to give advice to an angel.” He rises from where he’s been sitting. “But I’m sure you want to find your friends.”

“I should. There’s no telling what trouble they’ve gotten up to by now.”

Book smiles. “I know the feeling.”  



	7. Operation: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Inara put their plan into action.

Dean’s nervous. Not only because Cas said it’d be better if they stayed here until River had her powers under control. Not only because he barely sees Cas except at meals (and the meals on _Serenity_ make diner food seem like gourmet fare), but because Inara’s acting strange.

Not that he knows her well enough to tell what’s strange for her, but she’d blown him off when they first met. Now she’s…well, not _flirting_ exactly, but it seems like she’s always nearby, always asking him if he needs something or offering a tour of the ship, asking him about his life. And sure, she’s hot, but she scares the crap outta him, not only because he knows she’s way out of his league.

From the way Cas’ jaw clenches whenever Inara leans over to whisper to Dean or pass him a dish at dinner, Dean knows he doesn’t like it either.

And the captain…well he’s getting downright pissed. He glares at Inara whenever the three of them are in the same room together, and glares at Dean when Inara’s not there. That’s another reason Dean’s nervous. He’s not sure he can take someone like Captain Reynolds in a fight.

***

It comes to a head one day when Inara glides her hand across Dean’s arm as she leaves the dining hall. He sees Captain Reynolds’ fists clench and looks for an exit, but everyone else is blocking the door.

Captain Reynolds waits until they’re alone and shoves Dean against the wall before he can get to his knife. “You stay away from Inara, hear?”

“Dude, I’m not–” Dean starts, but Captain Reynolds’ arm is suddenly across his throat.

“Hear?”

Dean gurgles out something vaguely affirmative and, with a final glare, Captain Reynolds lets go.

“Douchebag,” he mutters, rubbing at his throat.

***

Sam looks at Inara and sighs. “It’s not working.”

“I’m not sure about that,” she replies, pouring him some tea.

“I haven’t seen anything to indicate Cas is jealous,” Sam says as he takes the cup.

“I have. It’s subtle, but it’s definitely there.”

“But so what? I mean, even if he’s jealous, he’s not gonna make a move.”

Inara thinks a moment, then nods. “Time to try something neither of you are likely to have thought of.”

Sam furrows his brow at her. “What?”

She grins. “Talking.”

***

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean flinches, immediately going for his knife. He’s been acting jumpy lately. Sam doesn’t know why.

When he recognizes Sam he relaxes, but still looks pissed. “What?”

“Dude, calm down. I want to talk to you about something.”

Dean’s eyes narrow. “About what?”

Sam looks around, even though he knows there’s no one else nearby. “Not here.”

Dean gives a long-suffering sigh, but he follows him.

Sam takes him to Inara’s quarters. Dean stops in his tracks at the curtained doorway. “What–”

Inara’s expecting them, luckily, since Sam has no clue where to go from here. But when Dean sees her, he looks likely to bolt.

Inara smiles warmly. “Sam. It’s been awhile. Come in.”

At that, Dean shoots a look at Sam, half-incredulous, half-jealous. He stifles a smile, knowing what Dean must be thinking.

Sam sits down in his usual spot, watches Dean perch on the couch facing the door. He recognizes Dad’s training. _Always keep an eye on the exit._

Inara settles herself into a seat, arranges her skirts. “I want to talk to you, Dean.”

His brother blinks. “To me?”

She nods. “About Castiel.”

“Okaaay.”

“I know you’re in love with him.”

Sam almost chokes. He’d expected Inara to be more subtle than that.

Dean’s jaw drops. “Ex- _cuse_ me? I think the exhaust fumes have gotten to you.”

Inara sighs. “Have it your way, but I make a living observing people. I’ve seen how you act around him.”

“How I act?”

“You’re as protective of him as you are of Sam, even though he doesn’t need it, you’re always staring at him, and standing slightly too close.”

“Hey, that’s him, not me!” Dean protests.

Sam snorts to himself. Dean’s perfectly capable of stepping back. He never does. And their eye-fucking approaches R-rated.

Inara seems to accept Dean’s excuse. “Regardless, if you’re not in love with him, you’re at least extremely attracted to him.”

“I am not!”

“But he’s in love with you.”

“I–what?” That stops Dean’s tirade before it starts. “No he isn’t!”

“Dean, one of the things a Companion learns is to read people. Castiel’s signals are more subtle than most, but they’re there.”

“He turned his back on Heaven for you, dude,” Sam puts in.

“Yeah, but that was…it wasn’t because of me, he just thought it was the right thing…”

“Because _you_ convinced him. He went up against an archangel for you. _Died_ for you. That doesn’t tell you something?”

“He was trying to save the world! It wasn’t because of me!”

“And that’s why he’s jealous of Inara?” Sam puts in.

“Wha– No he’s not!”

Inara smiles again. “Oh yes, he is. If he wasn’t an angel he might have done something by now.”

Dean looks thoughtful.

***

“So, do you think it will work?” Sam asks, once Dean’s gone.

“I hope so,” Inara sighs. “Our plan of _yi shi er niao_ has already fallen through.”

Sam shrugs. “Mal hasn’t said anything to you?”

She laughs bitterly. “He never does. This isn’t anywhere near the first time I’ve paid attention to someone else.”

“Maybe he’ll come around.”

“Maybe,” Inara says with a sad smile. But Sam can tell when he’s being humored.

***

Dean’s surprised, when he gets back to his bunk, to see Cas waiting for him.

“Dean. I thought you’d be with Inara.”

And, hooboy, he _is_ jealous. It’s obvious, now that Dean knows what to look for.

“And I thought you’d be with River,” he shoots back.

A look of faint guilt crosses Cas’ face. “Her powers are–”

“Yeah, yeah, unpredictable, dangerous, imperfect control, I know. Don’t worry about it.” Dean smiles at him to show he’s not really mad. “It’s just, you’ve been perching on my shoulder for more than a year now. Kinda got used to having you around.”

“Yes, well, someone has to attempt to keep you out of trouble.”

Dean laughs, surprised. “Who, me? Caution is my middle name.”

“You don’t have a middle name, Dean. Perhaps this misconception explains the difficulties you so often find yourself in.”

And what the hell has got into Cas? Dean never thought he had a _sense of humor_. “I take it back about River. She’s been good for you.”

Cas smiles. “Not River, so much as Book.”

“The Shepherd?” Dean’s tried to stay away from the guy on principle, and he’s surprised Cas has been talking to him, given everything he’s done. But maybe it makes sense.

Cas nods. “We’ve talked often. He’s helped me reach a measure of peace within myself.”

“Oh. Well. That’s…good I guess.”

“It is. He’s made me realize what’s truly important.”

“And–” Dean coughs, swallows. “And what’s that?”

“Dean…” Cas takes half a step forward, hesitates.

Hell with it. Might as well jump in with both feet. “Are you in love with me?”

And now Cas looks…scared. Almost panicked. “Dean, I…”

“Hey, hey,” Dean closes the distance between them, takes hold of Cas’ arms. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Cas’ breath hitches. Dean sees him swallow. “You…you don’t.”

“No. That is, not unless you have a problem with me being in love with you.”

Cas stares at him, mouth open slightly. And, hell, it’d be criminal if Dean _didn’t_ kiss him.

It takes only a moment for Cas to recover from his shock, melting against him, his hands coming around Dean’s waist. Dean’s own hands move from Cas’ arms to his shoulders, and then to the back of his neck.

Cas is the first to pull away, looking breathless. “You.”

Dean can’t help but smile. “Yeah, me. And you. Us.” It feels good to say it.

“Us,” Cas agrees, his arms still around Dean’s waist.

***

Dean’s sitting in Inara’s quarters the next day, thanking her. Cas told him that he thinks River can manage on her own now, and they can go home soon, but he will check in every so often.

“I’m glad you two finally straightened things out,” she says, looking sad. “It worked at least that far.”

Dean blinks, putting two and two together. “So tell me the truth, this was your idea, right?”

“I came up with the plan, but Sam was the one who brought up the subject.”

Dean gapes. “Damn. I’m gonna have to be nicer to that kid.”

Inara looks skeptical.

“Well, for awhile anyway,” he amends, and Inara laughs.

“Seriously, thank you. And I guess I’m gonna have to thank Sam too.” He grimaces at the thought.

“It might not be as hard as you think.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean mutters. “Listen, if I don’t see you again…”

Inara gets to her feet, kisses him on the cheek. “Take care of yourself, Dean.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

As he leaves the shuttle someone slams him against the wall. “Thought I told you to stay away from Inara.”

Dean shakes Captain Reynolds off. “OK, first off, Inara can take care of herself. Second, I’m not interested in her like that. But she did me a favor, so I’m gonna do her a favor.”

“What the _da bien_ are you talking about?”

“Look, you’re obviously crazy about her. This job is dangerous. You could get killed. She could get killed. Or she could get fed up with you being jealous all the time and not doing anything about it and leave. So man up already and tell her you love her!”

Leaving a stupefied Captain Reynolds gaping behind him, Dean thinks he might have to get Cas to bring him back sometime, see how things worked out between them. Maybe he’d bring Kaylee back, show her the Impala while he was at it.


End file.
